Slow Down
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Shinichi decided to barge in the middle of Shiho's date.


**Author's Note: **I woke up in the middle of the day with tears in my eyes, I just dreamed something about ShinXShi, so yeah… I tried so hard to remember it and here is the story I could remember.

While reading listen to What's left of me by Nick Lachey.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Slow Down**

Miyano Shiho huffed and defiantly turned away from Kudo Shinichi.

"Come on, I'm taking you home…"Shinichi said for the 3rd time that night. If not for what she's wearing he'll throw her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No."

He glared at her, when she continued to ignore his request.

"This isn't a debate, Shiho… . ." He emphasized every word. This night was supposed to be Shiho's date with Hakuba Saguru, they were on the middle of their dinner when Shinichi came barging in, and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"What's wrong with you anyway? I'm in the middle of dinner, if you haven't noticed." Shiho said.

"Look, I'm not going to discuss it with you here, just get on… and I'll explain it all to you."

Shiho looked at him then to the _motorcycle_ he brought with him. "You want me to ride that _thing? _If your senses have gone low, Tantei-san… I'm wearing a dress…a mini dress, to be exact."

Kudo Shinichi exasperated at her, pick her up and made her sat in the motorcycle, like a maiden riding a horse. He drowns all Shiho's protest and climbed in with her on his front.

"You want the helmet?" She boldly refused so he tied it back to his bike and went away. The ride was a silent one, until Shiho decided to break it.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? You can't ruin someone else's date and force her to come home!" She tried hard to talk with all the wind slapping her face.

"It's not like it's a real date…" He shouted back.

"What?"

"He just asked you out so he can brag it to his conceited friends that he got _the_ Miyano Shiho went on a date with him!"

"Do you think I didn't know that? Don't you think I don't have a plan up on my sleeves?" She snapped back. He didn't reply after that, of course… this is Miyano Shiho we're talking about, of course she knows everything. He decided to say sorry after they got home or maybe they could watch a movie or something later that night to make up for her ruined "date".

It was 10 minutes into their ride that Shiho decided to let him go for his stupidity, she'd like to believe that he did that because he cares for what will she feel after the date with Hakuba Saguru and began to enjoy the wind whipping around them. She let out a contented laugh as all her previous worries seemed to fly away.

It was another 10 minutes before she realized that they were going way too fast.

"Slow down!" She called out over the wind.

She got no response.

"KUDO, CAN YOU SLOW DOWN?" She yelled louder, thinking that he couldn't hear over the wind. They were easily doing ninety.

"YOU'RE AFRAID?" He yelled back obviously mocking her.

"YES, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING 100 MILES PER HOUR!"

"YOU FACED THE BLACK ORGANIZATION WITH AN IDIFFERENT MASKED ON, BUT YOU'RE AFRAID OF A LITTLE SPEED AND SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE? IF I'D KNOWN THIS WAS YOUR WEAKNESS!"

"JUST SLOW DOWN!"

Shiho was starting to panic. Shinichi never drove this fast, when his father bought him the motorcycle, she was the first ever passenger Shinichi let on and never, I mean never did he went past 80mph. She watched his hands and noticed that they didn't even move for the breaks.

"PUT THE HELMET ON!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID 'PUT THE HELMET ON IF YOU'RE SCARED'!"

"WOULD YOU JUST-!"

Shiho was cut off as she felt the bike pick up a little more speed. They were now doing about a hundred fifty mph. She glared over her shoulder at him and noticed a small smirk on his face. Realizing that he wasn't going to comply with her wishes, she reluctantly and very carefully got the helmet and placed it on her head.

Looking around, she noticed that they weren't even heading in the right direction for home. They'd just passed the hospital, the marker that they should turn left.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He never responded to her question. Instead, Shinichi tightened his arms against her shoulders as he clutched the handles. He dipped his head down beside hers so close that she could feel his face pressing against the outside of the helmet.

"SHIHO?

Though still yelling over the wind, his voice seemed softer, more hesitant.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

He pressed himself closer to her back, getting as close as possible. She felt him take a shaking breath and got the impression that he was doing his best to give her a hug, which just left her all the more confused.

"I DO LOVE YOU, SHIHO!"

Before she even had a chance to reply, she felt Shinichi's arms wrap around her tightly and…

xxxxxx

Shiho shot up in from the bed, trying to comprehend where she was, only to fall back in pain.

"Shiho-chan!" Kudo Yukiko was sitting right beside her bed.

"Shiho-chan, you need to rest. Don't move too much, okay?"

Shiho scrunched her eyes shut, trying in vain to block out the burning in her chest.

"Hakase? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

"I'll go get Yuusaku…" Yukiko said as she ran out of the room.

Shiho glanced around the room, something seemed off, something was missing but her brain felt fuzzy, like she still needed sleep, so it took her a minute to figure it out.

"Hakase, where's…"

The question died on her lips as soon as she looked at Hakase's face. She never saw him, look so serious, so… dark. Even with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shiho-chan?"

Yuusaku seemed almost hesitant to enter her room.

"Shiho-chan, thank god you're ok!"

Ran rushed forward and kneeled near the foot of the bed, resting her head on her legs.

Hakase silently left the room, and Shiho couldn't help but follow him with her eyes.

"Can anyone of you please tell me, where…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, not after the face Hakase just made, but they all seemed to understand and froze. It was only Yuusaku that spoke up.

"What do you remember, Shiho-chan?"

_"...SHIHO!"_

"He… He took his hands off the handles and hugged me."

Tears openly fell down Yukiko's face, and Shiho could feel her leg growing damp, though Ran had turned her face away from her. Only Yuusaku seemed to be holding himself together, but that, too, was disproven by the crack in his voice when he next spoke.

"My son…Shinichi…he's…he's dead, Shiho-chan. He must have pulled you both off the bike before letting it run into and abandoned building. Apparently, the breaks malfunctioned, and he couldn't stop."

"What?" Shiho tried to ask but she couldn't raise her voice higher than a whisper.

"…_SHIHO!"_

"You were going so fast that he cracked his skull when you hit the road," Yuusaku continued. His shoulders were visibly shaking by this point, as if it was a struggle to even recount. "You were still in his arms when the paramedics arrived."

Shiho felt a cold wetness on her cheeks. She raised her hand to her face and removed to see tears glistening on her fingertips.

"…_SHIHO!"_

"Get out."

"Shiho-chan?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

Shiho lowered her head so that her bangs hid her face and her entire aura seemed to darken.

_"…LOVE YOU, SHIHO!"_

"Get. Out."

Nobody moved, not really sure how to react to her sudden mood swing.

_"I DO LOVE YOU, SHIHO!"_

"I SAID GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Shiho screamed as loud as she could before gripping her chest in pain. Her companions scampered out of the room, knowing that that pain wasn't one that any doctor could help.

Shiho threw her head back; openly displaying her tears to any god that happened to be watching.

"Why?" She barely let out as a whimper

_"I DO LOVE YOU, SHIHO!"_

"WHY?"

Her mournful wails filled the stagnant air as she cried herself to sleep.

…And she dreamed…

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone of you cried, but I really cried while making this… stupid dream. And sorry, if I didn't put "Tragedy" on the genre, I don't know if it's just me but I don't read fanfic that has tragedy on it. Sorry. Still Please rate and review!


End file.
